Fats are very useful for our bodies, as important deposits of energy reserves. For this reason they need to be present in the organism in adequate amounts.
In a healthy diet, approximately 30 percent of daily calories should come from fats. Vegetal-origin fats in oils and/or marine-origin fats in some fishes are recommended, as they protect the cardiovascular system.
The basic fat components are fatty acids. Among them there are varieties known as Omega-3, Omega-6, and Omega-9, important because the human body cannot produce them and they must therefore be ingested through adequate nutrition.
Scientific research has demonstrated that in geographical areas where these fatty acids are plentiful in the daily diet, the levels of atheroesclerosis and cardiovascular conditions are almost non-existent. Analyses of eating habits in these areas have led to the conclusion that the common elements in these regional diets—Omega fatty acids—are responsible for these virtues.
These fatty acids can lower cholesterol and triglycerides levels, while at the same time reducing the accumulation of plaque in the arteries. This implies that the platelets circulating in the blood stream do not stick to each other, thus preventing clot formation.
Among the many Omega-3 functions, its role in the formation of cell membrane must be highlighted; they make up most of the brain tissue since the nerve cells are rich in Omega-3 fatty acids; and they turn into prostaglandins, a substance that plays an important role in the regulation of the cardiovascular, immunological, digestive, and reproductive systems, in addition to anti-inflammatory effects.
The Omega-3 and Omega-6 fatty acids are found in high concentration in fish, and in smaller amounts in seeds and vegetable oils such as linseed, soy, corn and walnuts. Omega-3 is found in Chia oil (“Salvia Hispánica”) in large amounts. Its consumption reduces cholesterol serum levels, TAG levels, ischemic damage following heart attacks and cerebral vascular accidents (CVA or strokes), by reducing blood viscosity and arterial blood pressure. To prevent this type of conditions, weekly consumption of 400 grams (two servings) of fish, or its equivalent in vegetal-origin Omega-3 fatty acids, is useful.
In summary, Omega-3 has been the subject of a great deal of research in the past few decades, and it has been stated that consumption of adequate amounts of Omega-3 fatty acids decreases the risk of cardiovascular and inflammatory diseases and is indispensable for the fetus neuronal and visual development.
Omega-3, while being very necessary in the human diet, is scarce and expensive. Currently, it is obtained from fishes such as salmon, tuna, codfish, mackerel, sardines, and from shellfish; also from some species of marine algae, from seeds such as Chia (Salvia Hispánica) and linseed. Ingestion of Omega-3 is also associated to cultural factors that influence the types of preferred foods of the various human groups.
It should be noted that modern occidental cultures tend to include very few of these foods in their diets. For this reason, the enrichment of food elements with Omega-3 fatty acids is becoming a necessity in many countries which consider important the role of essential fatty acids for public health, thus ensuring that their population is able to permanently consume the amounts required to meet their daily needs.
Vegetarians or people who cannot or do not like to eat fish can ingest equivalent quantities of vegetal origin Omega-3 fatty acids.